


The One with More than Just a Kiss

by lesbisexual



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Friendship, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Hook-Up, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Resolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbisexual/pseuds/lesbisexual
Summary: In order to keep the apartment, Rachel and Monica kiss for one minute. Then other things happen.





	The One with More than Just a Kiss

Clad in her most comfortable light blue pyjamas, Monica Geller stretched out across on the sofa in the centre of her living room. She was delighted to finally have her own apartment back again. For sure, she promised herself, she would never again make a stupid bet like the one that had gotten her and her roommate, Rachel Green, into that mess again. Closing her eyes, the dark-haired beauty recalled how a simple game had gotten so out of hand.  
  
  
  
It was such a silly bet at first. That Monica and Rachel knew more about Chandler Bing and Joey Tribbiani than the boys knew about them. Monica's brother Ross had come up with a set of game show like questions to decide the issue. How could Monica ever have thought they might lose? After all, she and Rachel had grown up together whereas Joey and Chandler had only known each other a few years.  
  
  
  
Unexpectedly, the game had gone against the girls rather quickly. And as it did, the stakes seemed to rise just as quickly until they became a little out of hand as well. It finally came down to the girl's apartment against Joey and Chandler getting rid of the chick and duck they kept as pets, much to Monica's constant annoyance.   
  
  
  
To the girl's dismay, the guys won and took over their bigger and much better apartment. The weeks since had been one headache after another for both girls. Finally, after losing a rematch orchestrated by Phoebe Buffay, Monica's old roommate and another member of their inner circle, Monica and Rachel just switched the apartments back on their own. Actually, it was Phoebe's idea but one they quickly agreed to.   
  
  
  
Joey and Chandler, of course, were somewhat upset at the abrupt turn of events, wanting the better apartment back. That was when Rachel and Monica made them the offer they couldn't refuse.  
  
  
  
"You let us keep the apartment..." Rachel had said.  
  
  
  
"And as a thank you," Monica had finished, "Rachel and I will kiss for one minute."  
  
  
  
Knowing it was practically every guy's, especially Joey and Chandler's, dream to watch two girls make out, it was a pretty safe bet they would go for it. A little more than a minute later, the girls had their apartment back for good.  
  
  
  
"Men are such idiots," Monica had said after Joey and Chandler left.  
  
  
  
"Yeah!" Rachel had agreed. "Can you believe that something that stupid actually got us our apartment back?"   
  
  
  
"That's so funny," Phoebe chimed in, "to think if you'd just done that right after the last contest, no one would have had to move at all."  
  
  
  
Rachel and Monica had looked at each other in surprise at that thought.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, let—let—let's pretend that's not true," Monica suggested.  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Rachel quickly agreed.   
  
  
  
The sound of the water shutting off in the bathroom told Monica that Rachel had finally finished her shower. Right after Phoebe left, Rachel had said that the first thing that she wanted to do, now that they had their apartment back, was to use the large shower. Having to squeeze daily into the cramped one in the apartment across the hall had been on the top of her list of complaints.   
  
  
  
"Shower's free if you want to use it," Rachel, wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of red panties, said as she stepped out of the bathroom, still drying her shoulder length light brown hair.  
  
  
  
"Maybe later," Monica replied, her shorter dark hair falling around her face as she looked up at her friend from the couch. "Right now I just want to savour having our place back."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it is nice, isn't it?" Rachel agreed as she sat down on the end of the couch by Monica's feet.  
  
  
  
"Definitely," Monica added.  
  
  
  
"Mon, how were you so sure that the guys would agree?" Rachel asked.  
  
  
  
"How could they not?" Monica replied assuredly. "You saw what they were like when they accidentally got free porn on the cable a few weeks ago. I'm just really surprised that they settled for just a minute of us kissing."  
  
  
  
Rachel's eyes opened wide at Monica's statement. It coincided with something she had been giving a lot of thought while she'd been in the shower.   
  
  
  
"Monica, what would we have done if they hadn't settled for that?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Monica asked in return.  
  
  
  
"I mean just how far were you willing to go?" Rachel added.  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure," Monica answered as if she was considering the question for the first time. "But thankfully we don't have to know the answer."  
  
  
  
"It was interesting though, wasn't it?" Rachel went on, not seeming to want to let the matter rest.  
  
  
  
"I guess so," Monica replied.   
  
  
  
"Have you ever done that before?" Rachel asked, leaving no question as to what exactly "that" was.  
  
  
  
"Have you?" Monica answered the question with one of her own.  
  
  
  
"You know I have," Rachel said, "I told you all about the night me and my sorority sister, Melissa, got drunk and made out."   
  
  
  
"Oh yeah," Monica laughed, "I forgot about that. Your big lesbian affair."  
  
  
  
"How about you?" Rachel repeated her inquiry.  
  
  
  
"Well not exactly," Monica said.  
  
  
  
"What does not exactly mean?"  
  
  
  
"Well I did kiss Carol a few times," Monica explained, "and she is a lesbian."  
  
  
  
Carol Willig was the former Mrs. Ross Geller, Monica's former sister-in-law. Discovering an interest in women, she had left Ross for a female lover just before she discovered that she was also pregnant with Ross's son. Currently, Carol and her lover Susan were raising Monica's nephew, Ben.  
  
  
  
"Well unless she had her tongue in your mouth during one of those kisses," Rachel grinned, "I don't think we're going to count that."  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess my answer is no then," Monica reconsidered.   
  
  
  
"Have you ever wanted to?" Rachel went on, still refusing to let the topic rest.  
  
  
  
"This conversation is getting a little strange," Monica said, standing up and taking a step away from the couch.  
  
  
  
Rachel jumped up and blocked Monica's exit. She was determined not to let her friend go without her answer.  
  
  
  
Monica opened her mouth to ask Rachel to step aside, but her words were cut off as her roommate grabbed her and abruptly pressed her lips against hers. Like the show kisses she had shared with Monica earlier for Joey and Chandler's benefit, Rachel's nimble tongue pressed deep into her mouth. Unlike before, this time it was filled with a previously unseen passion.   
  
  
  
Monica was surprised by Rachel's kiss. Surprised and even shocked. Yet she quickly found those twin feelings changing to something else entirely a few short heartbeats later as Rachel's tongue continued to caress her own and she felt her best friend's hand likewise stroking her left breast.  
  
  
  
It was quite easy to disregard anything Monica might have felt when she and Rachel were kissing for the guys earlier. After all, that had merely been a game, one to get their apartment back. This time it was different. This time, the kisses were real.   
  
  
  
A part of Monica screamed for her to tell Rachel to stop, that she really had no interest in being with another woman. That she only was interested in men. But a stronger, louder voice reminded her that protest really wouldn't be totally true.   
  
  
  
Memories of the lesbian wedding she had catered for Carol and Susan flashed in her mind. Not so much the ceremony itself, interesting though as that had been, but of the reception afterwards.   
  
  
  
Specifically, a large number of women at the party who had shown an interest in her. A good percentage of which had given her their numbers and told her to give them a call.   
  
  
  
She hadn't called any of them, but sometimes, late at night when she was alone, wondered what it might've been like if she had. Not really knowing why she had saved those numbers in one of her little keepsake boxes.   
  
  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Rachel asked as she finally broke the embrace and took a half step away from Monica.  
  
  
  
"What do I think?" the dark haired woman repeated, wanting to give herself more time to answer.  
  
  
  
Her mind was racing. If she was to have an affair with another woman, she couldn't think of a better choice than Rachel. After all, they'd been friends since their high school days.   
  
  
  
In fact, back when she'd been fat, Rachel was almost her only friend. It had been Rachel who, using a banana, had taught Monica how to give a blowjob. A talent that had at least gotten her some dates, despite her teenage obesity.   
  
  
  
Monica realized there was also a forbidden aspect of the idea that added to its appeal. A feeling that reminded her of her first time with Richard.   
  
  
  
Richard Burke had been a friend of her parents since Ross and she had been little kids. Many a night, a younger Monica had laid in her bed playing with herself and thinking of the handsome older optometrist. Years later, Monica had catered a party for the now-divorced doctor which had led to an affair between the two of them.  
  
  
  
By that point in her life, a much slimmed down Monica was no longer such a stranger to sex. Yet the first time she had been down on her knees and taken Richard in her mouth, it had filled her with a forbidden thrill she had never imagined. A rush only exceeded a short time later when she had spread her legs and taken him inside her. It was an experience she greatly missed since they had broken up.  
  
  
  
"Monica?" Rachel asked, seeing a familiar faraway look in her roommate's eyes. A look that told her that she was somewhere else for a moment.   
  
  
  
"What?" Monica replied, snapping back to the here and now.  
  
  
  
"I asked what do you think?" Rachel repeated once more.  
  
  
  
"I think..." Monica started to say. "I think... oh what the heck, why not?" She concluded with a wide grin.  
  
  
  
A smile that was instantly reflected on Rachel's face as she kissed Monica softly once more. Then she took Monica's hand in hers, leading her in the direction of her bedroom. The guys were in the habit of letting themselves in unannounced and this was the last thing they wanted them walking in on.  
  
  
  
Monica suddenly stopped at the door to Rachel's bedroom, causing her friend to think that maybe she'd had a change of heart.   
  
  
  
"Would you mind if we used my room instead?" Monica asked.  
  
  
  
"Sure, if you'd rather," Rachel said, glad that it wasn't what she had thought. "It doesn't make any difference."  
  
  
  
Monica was glad Rachel thought that way and hadn't asked why the change of room. She didn't want to tell Rachel that she thought her room was always sort of messy and couldn't really see herself getting naked in there.   
  
  
  
Stepping into Monica's bedroom, they climbed into the carefully made bed and faced each other on their knees. Rachel kissed Monica again, their lips sharing the excitement of the moment as their tongues glided in and out of each other's mouth. Her fingers reached for the buttons of Monica's pyjama top and began to undo them one by one. Monica, in turn, ran her hands across Rachel's cloth-covered breasts.  
  
  
  
Monica had always envied the fact that no matter what her friend wore, her nipples seem to stick through. This time was no exception. As more of her own skin beneath her shirt was exposed, Monica's fingers pressed against the stiff tips pressing through Rachel's T-shirt.  
  
  
  
The last button gave way as Rachel pushed the top off, exposing the large breasts beneath. Monica had always been much more endowed than either her or Phoebe, the one thing the darker haired girl had been glad to keep when she lost most of her excess pounds.  
  
  
  
Breaking their kiss, Rachel's blue eyes were immediately drawn to the large, dark pink circles in the centre of Monica's mounds. The tips of which were shorter than her own, but at the same time, much thicker. Her hands cupped Monica's breasts, enjoying the softness of her flesh and, as her fingers moved to the centre, the hardness of her nipples.   
  
  
  
"That feels so good, Rachel," Monica said with a soft moan.  
  
  
  
"Then I bet this feels even better," Rachel laughed as she bent over and guided one of Monica's breasts to her mouth.  
  
  
  
Rachel's lips closed around Monica's short nipple, her tongue caressing it softly. The firm, wet touch brought an even louder moan from Monica as she ran her hand through Rachel's hair, pressing her even tighter against her mounds.  
  
  
  
Rachel responded by shifting her attention to Monica's other mound, kissing her way across the rich valley between them. As her mouth closed around the inviting nipple, her left hand continued to massage Monica's other breast.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't we try this when we were back in high school?" Monica asked in a breathless voice, remembering all the lonely nights back then that she had spent home alone.   
  
  
  
Rachel didn't answer, preferring to enjoy the here and now rather than what might have been. An idea that Monica was glad to go along with.  
  
  
  
Monica ran her hands up and down Rachel's body, rubbing from her neck to the cheeks of her ass. She reached up under the white T-shirt and took hold of the thin red panties beneath. Her fingers continued under the waistband, rubbing against the light brown bush within.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes, Mon," Rachel cried out as she felt two of Monica's fingers slide into her. "That's just the right spot."  
  
  
  
Monica continued to rub Rachel as her other hand slid under the light haired brunette's shirt, playing with the equally soft breasts found there. Rachel gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head, giving Monica even greater access to her charms.  
  
  
  
It was hardly the first time the two women have seen each other topless, but it was certainly the first time they had done so with any sexual intent. Or at least the first time either could do anything about it.  
  
  
  
Still massaging Rachel's clit, Monica shifted position on the bed just enough that she could bring her now eager mouth to her friend's breasts. No treat she had ever produced in the kitchen had ever looked so inviting as the dark, erect nipples hanging in front of her. A moment later she amended that thought to include tasted as delicious as her lips closed around the closest of Rachel's long nipples and her tongue caressed its hardness.   
  
  
  
Monica couldn't speak for Rachel but she already knew that this was something she was definitely going to be trying again in the future. If not with Rachel, then definitely with someone else.   
  
  
  
As she continued to fondle Rachel with her fingers and tongue, sending waves of enjoyment both from between her legs and across her mounds, Monica had a fleeting thought of her now former sister-in-law and her lover. How many times had she pictured Carol and Susan together, wondering what it was like to be with another woman? Now that she knew, she wanted to try it all.  
  
  
  
"I want to taste you," Monica said to Rachel as she kissed her once more. "I want to devour every bit of you."   
  
  
  
"I want to taste you too," Rachel replied as they separated, "but there's no need to rush. I want to enjoy every minute of this."   
  
  
  
Rachel now took control as she spread Monica face down across the bed. She stretched out on top of her for a moment, then began to kiss her way down Monica's back, her hands reaching under the dark-haired woman to gently stroke the sides of her breasts. Monica closed her eyes and enjoyed her friend's touch.  
  
  
  
Rachel continued to kiss and lick her way down Monica's back until she came to the top of her pyjama bottoms. Slender fingers took a firm grip on both them and the white panties beneath. Her eyes still closed, Monica lifted herself up enough to let Rachel slide them off, exposing the soft flesh of her ass.   
  
  
  
Rachel wasted no time planting a kiss on each of Monica's cheeks, then a third and fourth as she worked her way to the centre, her tongue marking her path with a wet trail. She took hold of each cheek and pulled them apart, giving her a clear path to the even greater prize within.   
  
  
  
Monica let out a gasp as she felt the wet touch of Rachel's tongue against her sex. It was both familiar and new at the same time. She spread her legs and arched her back, giving Rachel greater access to her most private area. The sweet scent of which filled Rachel's nostrils, sending a shiver of renewed excitement through her body.  
  
  
  
Rachel's finger joined her tongue, adding to the soft rhythm building within Monica. A tempo of delight that was reflected in the increasing volume of Monica's soft cries. Rachel gently guided Monica up onto her knees and then rolled her own body so that she was facing up into the dark-haired mound that held most of her attention. Needing no further urging, Monica lowered herself so that her womanhood pressed tightly against Rachel. A position she was more than enjoying.  
  
  
  
"Oh God, Rachel," Monica called out as the woman beneath her increased her ministrations. "It feels so, so good!"  
  
  
  
This was hardly the first time Monica had someone go down on her, and in truth, it was the first time that Rachel has ever done it to a woman. Still, despite Rachel's inexperience, it was a delight that Monica would always remember. She hoped that she did it as well when she got her chance to return the favour to Rachel. An opportunity that wasn't long in coming as Rachel pulled off her panties and the two women shifted positions into a sixty-nine.   
  
  
  
With Rachel tightly buried between her legs, Monica reached out with her hand and parted the folds of the lightly haired pussy now before her. Her thumb came to rest against Rachel's excited clit, finding again the spot she had found before. That first touch was quickly followed by a second and third as her tongue joined her fingers. Forbidden touches that caused Rachel to shiver with lustful delight.   
  
  
  
The two friends held each other tight as their bodies shook with growing waves of passion. Sweat poured from every pore, coupled with even louder moans of enthusiasm.  
  
  
  
Monica took Rachel's engorged clit between her lips and sucked on it as if it was a tiny cock. If there was anything she had learned from Rachel, it was how to give a great blowjob. It might not have been quite the same, but she approached it with the same determination.  
  
  
  
Both women could feel the other's body responding to their attention as orgasmic feelings began to reach a fevered pitch. Back and forth they rocked, keeping time with each new cascading wave. Billows that tore through them until Monica and Rachel teetered on the edge.  
  
  
  
A final burst of fire erupted from deep within each of them, catapulting them over that edge. It was a toss-up over which had climaxed first, the difference too small to even measure.   
  
  
  
"Yes, yes, oh yes," both women echoed as they surrounded to the forces gripping them. Forces that took a long time to subside.  
  
  
  
Yet in time those energies did diminish, for nothing so good could last forever. Covered in the aftermath of their lovemaking, Monica and Rachel laid silently in each other's arms. Smiles filled their faces as each looked into the other's blue eyes.   
  
  
  
Each wondered what the other was thinking. Both would be greatly astonished to discover that it was the same thought. "How could they share their new discovery with Phoebe?"  
  
  
  
The answer to that question would wait until morning, however, for the night was still quite young. Plenty of time for them to see what else they could learn in the meantime. 


End file.
